


Random Ideas (Dabble)

by Nejllik



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejllik/pseuds/Nejllik
Summary: Just me storing my junk someplace and havin a lil bit of fun.





	1. Cindy and Soowon

Soo-won entered the room and quickly shut the door behind him. Silence took over quickly as he stayed where he stood, back pressed against the door. Cindy looked up from her transcriptions towards him. The King looked quite disheveled, with wide eyes and a flushed face. 

They made eye contact and Cindy asked, "What happened to you?"

The man's expression did not change as he stood there. It appears as if he hadn't heard her. "Soo-won" She spoke. No response.

"Soo-won!" Her voice finally reached him and he snapped out of his trance. "Y-yes?" He responded.

"Did something happen?" She asked as she learned back in her chair.

The man lowered his gaze in thought and his blush worsened. "Well," He sighed, "Lady Lilly has confessed to me... a-and, I ran away."

"Did she try to hurt you?" 

Soo-won felt the animosity from his guard and immediately shook his head. "Of course not," He replied, "It's just... she asked if I would join her at the Harvest Festival today, but you and I already agreed to go together."

"I don't mind if she joins us. It'll be normal for me to tag along in the background, given my occupation." Cindy replied without much concern.

Soo-won grew tense. "That's true..." He muttered, eyes flickering towards her, "But..." He paused. 

Cindy's eyes were fastened on him. His nerves pushed the words 'I wanted to be with you' back down his throat. Instead, he said, "I don't really feel the same way towards her, and I don't want to make her get... the wrong idea."

"Did you tell her how you feel?" 

Soo-won nodded. "She ignored it and told me to come with her anyways."

Cindy chuckled at this. "That's something she would say," She commented lightly before growing series again. "Since you told her, don't worry about her getting the wrong idea. Go with her as a friend, and if she tries something, just reject her again."

"That would work..." He agreed, but his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Will you still come?" He asked, his blue eyes glimmering in the afternoon night.

He looked too hopeful for Cindy to decline, so she smiled and said she would. Soo-won gave a brighter smile and said his farewells. He stepped out and left, walking down the hallways while deep in thought. There was a strange tension in his heart and it simply wouldn't let up. The thought of the adding another companion to his evening with Cindy seemed to disturb him, even if he considered Lilly a friend.

'Perhaps,' he thought, 'I value time with Cindy more than I thought.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kind of relationship I'm aiming for here is similar to Yona's feelings towards Soowon in the beginning of the manga, except with Soo-won having the crush and someone else on the receiving end. It'll be different considering Soo-won's very dense when it comes to romance and likes all people, but I'm still going for that special type of unrequited love feeling with one person ignoring the other's feelings.
> 
> After I wrote it I realized that Soo-won doesn't really know he has feelings for Cindy. *shrugs*
> 
> (I love Soo-won so much it is going to hurt if Lili and Soo-won become a ship in the manga)


	2. The end is the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Soo-won's reign is over.

The day had come; King Soo-won would lose his crown, and Princess Yona, the true heir to the thrown, would take her place. Soo-won had done his part as King. He unified the five tribes, stabilized Kouka Kingdom, and earned the loyalty of many of the soldiers around him. Yona had not wanted the throne nor to harm Soo-won despite his past sins, yet here she was, four tribes united behind her with the heart and mind to overthrow Soo-won. 

The commotion outside the castle was large and loud; commoners and soldiers alike called for bloodshed. Cull the usurper, hail the new Queen Yona. In the shadows of the castle, separated from the outside armies by only several walls was Soo-won, awaiting his fate quietly within the castle's library. He knew of the unsheathed weapons that lay outside of the castle walls for him; he knew of the country's distrust towards him. Yet, he stayed where he was, book in hand, counting the minutes till soldiers burst through the door, led by Princess Yona herself. 

He was not scared. He had tried his best for the Kouka Kingdom; he had killed those closest to him in order to archive his life long goal. Now, he watched it all fall apart due to his own mistakes. It was time for his death, but he found he felt dead since long ago. He had already sacrificed himself in order to become this country's King; dying by Princess Yona's orders would only be a release from his duties. Guilt had long raged inside of him. Perhaps now, he could finally find some peace after long years of quiet and hidden lament. 

Soo-won's thoughts had preoccupied him. He didn't notice the sounds of soldiers searching the castle until the doors to the library swung open and footsteps filled the room. 

"There he is!" A man shouted, and other shouts soon followed. Soo-won was seized by his shoulders, thrown to the ground; the book he held fell onto the floor, pages bent and ruined from the force. "Capture him! Bring him to Queen Yona!" Soo-won was dragged past unfamiliar faces, each and every of them unwelcoming and grim. He was carried down the familiar halls where he once played, memories flashed by quickly, both good and bad. He was brought outside the castle, into the sun's light, where he was thrown down on the ground. He lifted his head, and there she stood, Yona. Her brilliant red hair blazed in the afternoon shine. Behind her stood the four dragons, as well as the Thunder beast. Soo-won took his time to observe them with little mind to politeness. Hak, who once trembled with hatred, looked down at Soo-won with cold and calm eyes. The four dragons looked at him pitifully, none liking the job that they had to do. It seemed they all expected Soo-won's death. 

Unlike the others, Yona's eyes were not regretful. They were determined and bright as she looked at Soo-won. The mere sight of her blazing hair and strong eyes was enough to impress any, but when she spoke, she had the voice of a true Queen. 

"Soo-won. You have killed my father and stolen the throne. No longer will your lies continue." 

He had lowered his head and closed his eyes, listening in quiet acceptance. He awaited the sound of a blade, or the pain of piercing, but nothing came. A long silence dragged on, until he at last opened his eyes and looked up in question. There was no blade gleaming, there was no arrows pulled back. There were were simply eyes, countless eyes, fastened onto both him and Yona, watching, waiting. At last his blue eyes wandered up to Yona's purple ones, and her gaze sternly locked onto his. Only then did she speak again.

"Your punishment..." She said, "I have decided."

"By my orders as Queen, you are now exiled from Kouka Kingdom. You will be escorted out and are not to return within the borders of Kouka Kingdom."

Surprise fluttered throughout the crowds; even the dragons looked shocked. Yona simply looked at Soo-won, her gaze unfaltering. He saw the light that lined her form and slowly nodded. "I understand," He replied quietly. Soldiers had brought ropes to tie him up, but Yona shook her head. "He will not run." Yona stated.

Instead of chains and swords, Soo-won found himself in a simple carriage, the type that a simple commoner would enjoy. The country hills passed him by, an appointed guard sat in front of him, watching him carefully with suspicious and curious eyes. Like many others, Soo-won was still shocked. He had expected today to be his last; he was prepared to die. Instead of killing him, a right and justified action, Queen Yona had sent him away. From an onlooker's view, her decision might seem unreasonable; she was leaving a viable threat to her position. Soo-won knew however; her strong eyes had spoken to him clearly. Her actions were neither driven by hate nor like. She simply would not cause any more hatred or suffering then needed. She knew that even Soo-won had people who would grieve over his death.

She had truly grown. She would be a good Queen, better then anyone Soo-won could have hoped for the Kouka Kingdom.

His thoughts wandered on endlessly, reflecting on the life that was suppose to end. The following days were silent; no one spoke to him and he spoke to no one. At last, he stood at the border of what was once his kingdom. Behind him were soldiers under Queen Yona's command, watching and waiting for him to leave. And he did. Step by step, he moved away from his past, feeling the attachments, the responsibility, all of it fell away. Into the unknown forests he walked and walked. He walked until he fell out of sight, and was all alone. No longer was he a child or a friend, holding Yona's hand until she fell asleep. No longer was he King, dedicated heart and soul to reviving the country of his home. Before him was a new life, one that he could live to its fullest. Soo-won had ended that day, and began again under a new name. The end of his reign was merely his beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is.
> 
> I wanted to write a lot more, especially about why Soo-won was overthrown, but the right moment just didn't come up. I'm pretty happy about how this went and I hope I stayed faithful to the characters' personalities (or possible personalities, since this takes place beyond the progress of the manga).
> 
> I wonder where Soo-won will go for the future! I have no idea what new name he takes. But anyways. I wrote this ending because I felt like it was a nice way for Soo-won to find a new life and a chance to start his own family.
> 
> I wonder how Yona feels now that she's Queen. I tried to make her seem cool and strong. It'd be interesting to look at what happened after she took back the throne. I like to think she'd be happy with her four dragon friends, and even as Queen she'd spend time bonding with them. I honestly don't like the thought of making Yona queen because Soo-won's already a good king in the manga, and Yona and her group of weirdos just have a blast together being bandits, entertainers, and other odd things. 
> 
> I'm getting excited thinking about what will actually happen in the manga of Yona of the dawn.
> 
> This chapter is just one possible ending that I entertained in my mind. I enjoyed it, and I hope you did to.


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child has curiosity

It was a bright spring day. The flowers bloomed beautifully in the garden, displaying their vibrant colors of pink, yellow, blue to all passersby. Among the honey and bumble bees that admired the flowers were two little children, casually walking together on the stone path. One was Soo-won, the other was Yona. 

"Why do the bees have the pollen stuck to their legs?" Soo-won asked on bent knees, blue eyes keenly observing the creatures' behaviors.

"I don't know," Yona said, watching Soo-won as carefully as he watched the bees. There was an obvious blush on her cheeks as she walked side by side with Soo-won, but the dense boy didn't think much of it. 

"I wonder why the flowers are different colors." Soo-won's thoughts continued, "And why do these not turn into fruits, like some other flowers do?"

"Soo-won!" Yona whined, "You're paying more attention to the flowers and bees than to me..." She puffed up her cute round cheeks, and her wide purple eyes was filled with sunlight. Soo-won saw her little pout and smiled, "I'm sorry Yona," He apologized as he stood up. He took her hand in his and Yona's face turned almost as red as her hair. 

"Are you alright? You look like you might have a bit of a fever." Soo-won worried, but Yona shook her head furiously. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" She insisted. "Let's keep walking Soo-won." The two did keep walking. Soo-won was careful this time to keep his attention on his friend in order to not upset her, and they chatted about trivial matters. They talked of Soo-won's small adventures. They talked about Hak and Yona delighted hearing about Hak's achievements and victories. She smiled and laughed heartily, her happiness with Soo-won distracting her from the grief of her mother's death. She wished she could stay and walk with Soo-won forever among the beautiful flowers, but before she knew it she had reached the end of the path, where Soo-won let go of her hand.

"They should really make the flower paths longer..." She muttered sourly, her face downcast. She felt gentle fingers on her head, brushing through a few messy strands of her red hair. She looked up and saw Soo-won's smile, "Let's talk more tomorrow, okay?" He softly said. Yona felt her heart lift and she nodded quickly, only a fraction of her happiness showing in her shy smile. She wanted him to stay longer, even if he would simply treat her as a child; she wanted to be with him forever. However, he turned away, and with a goodbye, left. 

Hak found the Princess alone in the flower garden, hidden behind some flowers with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head bent down. "What's wrong Princess?" He asked as he leaned over her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open wide in surprise as she stared up at him. Once she recognized who he was, her fear disappeared, and she turned her gaze back to the dull dirt underneath the plants. "It's nothing," She muttered. "Where's Soo-won?" Hak asked, crouching besides her. His dark eyes watched carefully, "You were suppose to be with him, weren't you?" 

Yona flinched, his words pressing painfully inside of her. "Soo-won left," She said bitterly. "He always seems so busy. It's hard to find time to spend with him..."

"Well, it makes sense. He's a young lord after all." Hak said.

"But I'm the Princess, but I don't have anything to do." 

"That's because you're useless." Hak's reply was quick.

"Hak!" Lively again, Yona grabbed a fistful of dirt and tossed it at Hak, who swiftly dodged. "My my Princess, you'll never get a husband if you act unruly like that." He teased.

The two ran about the flower garden, sometimes running into the plants and falling over. Before they knew it they were out of breath, Yona more so than Hak. She leaned on the fence of the gazebo, barely enough strength in her to keep standing. Hak stood a couple feet away, both had a smile on their face. "You're in shape Princess," Hak said, "It was almost not easy running from you."

"Hak, you're rude." She shot back with all the air she could muster up. Hak simply chuckled, walking over to her and holding out his arm. "If you rest after running so much, you'll get cramps." He explained, "Let's walk around a bit."

Yona hummed in reply, wrapping her arm around his and comfortably putting her weight on him. He supported her easily. "I want to see Soo-won again." She said as she looked into the sky blue like Soo-won's eyes. "Then," Hak gaze was on Yona, catching brief glances of her sparkling eyes, "Let's look for him."

 

Hak and Yona walked about the castle. They traveled the garden, her room, the guest room, the halls. Despite everywhere they went and everyone they asked, Soo-won was nowhere to be found. The afternoon sky had turned a more mature blue, and Hak and Yona sat together on the steps facing the mountains. "What now?" Yona muttered.

"I'm going to train." Hak sighed, standing up and briefly brushing himself off. "I've goofed off enough already. If Gramps finds off I'll get it."

"No!" Yona exclaimed, her small hands gripping the cuff of Hak's sleeves. "Without Soo-won, I have no one else to talk to! Don't go Hak." She pleaded. Hak looked down at the smaller child, with her begging eyes and puffed up cheeks, and he couldn't find it in himself to say no. 

"Alright alright," He said, "But when Soo-won comes back I'm leaving." He did his best to sound threatening, but the little princess simply smiled at him gleefully. It was such an innocent and adorable smile, the kind that held nothing but appreciation and love. Even a moody Hak, when given such an honest smile, couldn't resist returning the smile with his own. 

They stayed together the entire day, and when Soo-won did return, Hak did not leave. The three played together until the sun set and the adults had to drag them apart by their hands. When night came, and Princess Yona lay in her room, she couldn't help but smile to herself and think.

'I hope we can stay like this, forever and ever.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screeeee* I said I'd finish something by the end of the week and then realized that today was Saturday. I wanted to write something funny and unique concerning Soo-won, Yona, and Hak but since the promise deadline was arriving I just got to writing without a single plan in mind. I'm done now though, and I'll have more time to think about what to write next. 
> 
> It felt weird writing something light and childish like this story but I enjoyed it nevertheless. I might write similar ones. I'm finding a bit of a hard time thinking of scenarios though...


	4. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soo-won we know and love from Yona of the Dawn suddenly wakes up in a different world. His father's alive and everything around him is foreign and strange, but he seems to faintly remember where he is. He's in the modern world!

According to his memory, Soo-won's yesterday consisted of him spending part of the day in the imperial castle, discussing future plans with royals and the other part of the day outside in the streets, observing the daily business of citizens. He had fallen asleep on his own bed; he was pretty sure of that. Despite that, when he woke up today, he was in a completely foreign world. First sign of strangeness was his bed; it was raised unnaturally above the ground and was incredibly bouncy. The interior of the room he was in was filled with odd shelves filled with weird items and the style of the house was simply unnatural. Yet, despite the oddity, he somehow seemed to recognize it; this was definitely his room.

Perhaps, this was a dream.

Soo-won slid off of the bed and wandered the room, observing all the various articles. On his desks were books and strange writing utensils. Somehow, a name came to his mind when he observed them. "Chemistry.... Pencils...." He muttered out loud. Other objects of his room also had names that he knew, even though he could not recall when he had seen these strange objects before. "Mattress, backpack, manga..." He looked about his room, bewildered and amazed. The more he observed, the more familiar the world around him felt. He could remember now, this was his home, where he studied, slept, and ate. 

But what of his other life? What of the throne? What of Kouka Kingdom? Maybe this world he was in now was reality, and all his adventures with General Joo-doh, all his crimes, all his responsibilities... they were only fragments of his imagination. 

"Soo-won! Are you awake? Hurry and eat breakfast or you'll be late for school!" A familiar voice called out. "Ah! I'm coming Mother!" Soo-won replied. He remembered more; he had to get ready to go to school. Quickly he dressed and prepared. In the kitchen was a warm meal and his mother, who gave him a loving embrace. "Good luck on exams today," She said, "I love you..." Soo-won smiled back, thanked her, and hurried off to school. He walked and looked about the scenery. Modern buildings rose above him, the summer sun was bright and welcoming. The memory of ancient buildings, soldiers, and royalty seemed as distant as the horizon. It truly must have been a dream, all of it. He had not killed Yona's father, he had not taken over the throne, he had not led soldiers to battle, nor fought in wars. He was simply a high school student with a loving mother, a strict father, and various unique friends. 

 He entered campus, smiling as he saw many familiar faces. There was Lily, hiding behind a tree for some strange reason. Over by the entrance was Geun-Tae, talking to Joo-doh. During their conversation Joo-doh caught sight of Soo-won. "Soo-won, there you are. I hope you studied for today's test." The teacher spoke sternly, his glare as cold as ever. "Of course! It's nice to see you today." Soo-won replied happily, and Geun-Tae leaned over. "Why do you even ask? Soo-won's like the best student in every class but mine." He laughed out, "And I don't blame him, with Hak around, it's impossible to be the best in gym." Soo-won laughed along, but more to be polite than because of humor. He said his goodbyes to the two teachers and went along his way, putting away his shoes and taking out his slippers. He was about to leave for class when he heard a voice...

"Soo-won! Good morning!" A girl called out. He froze. There she was, standing in front of him, with a smile on her cute round face. Her purple eyes twinkled in the light and her red hair glistened. 

He felt as if the world around him stopped. The distant memories flooded back against his will. In front of him fell her father, bloody and dead. A few meters away was the Princess, tears in her eyes, terror in her face. She called out for help, scream, cried, and fled. But now, here she was standing before him, happy and normal. He didn't move. 

"Soo-won?" She spoke again, snapping him out of his trance. Her round eyes looked up at him, full of curiosity and childish purity. It was an innocence he never thought he'd see in her again.

"Soowon!" Finally she broke his trance. "Ah!" He exclaimed, looking down at her agitated expression. "Are you okay Soo-won? You're acting a bit weird today... Is it because of the exams?"

"No, no, I'm doing well. I might have stayed up too long studying, but that's all." He explained, "How about you, Yona? Did you study?" Guilt filled her expression and she turned her head away, "O-of course! It's only natural to study before the big exams. I wouldn't get distracted by video games at this time of the year." She unknowingly confessed her sin, much like a child trying to hide their mistake. Soo-won let out a sigh and smiled, "Of course not, Yona." He said knowingly, "I wish you luck on your exams today." With that he expected to go his class, but Yona asked, "Do you think we could hang out after school together?" Her face was red.

"Huh?" He looked at her. "Not in a weird way, obviously!" She quickly justified, "Hak can come too, but... it's been a while since we last hang out... the three of us, that is. With today being the last day of exams and all, I was hoping we could talk some?" Her eyelids shyly fluttered and her round purple orbs looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed and her expression doubtful. Soo-won knew that even with exams gone, he had work to do at home; he had to submit applications to colleges, apply to assist research, try to contact several professors for discussions, and on the list went. He would normally simply decline, like he had this entire year, but the memory of King Il's death and Yona's tears held him back. Reluctantly, Soo-won asked, "How is your father these days..?"

Yona blinked up at him, slightly confused. "He's doing okay," She replied, "He's been quite busy with his company lately though... But he won't talk to me about it and just tells me not to worry." Her eyes turned downcast, undoubtedly using shadows to hide her sadness. Soo-won reached over, gently rubbing her head. "There there..." He said, "I'm sure it will all be okay..." She turned her head up towards him, cheeks puffed out and blushing, with a faint smile. "Thank you Soo-won..." She muttered.

Then the bell rang.

"We're late!" Soo-won exclaimed, "Hurry to your class Yona," He said, already turning around and running away. Yona stammered behind him, thrown off by surprise. She ran off too and undoubtedly found her class soon, but Soo-won was not so lucky. As a third year his homeroom class was on the third floor. By the time he reached his class the teacher had already began passing out tests. "Soo-won..." Joo-doh growled, his face darkening as a stormy sky might. "Sit." He commanded, "Now." Soo-won obeyed with a bashful expression, muttering soft apologies as he took his seat. He greeted several friends with a quiet smile, but when Joo-doh slammed a test paper on his desk, he got to work without another thought. 

The birds outside sang, and the students inside twisted and turned underneath their skin. Sitting in one space for more then one hour, staring at endless equations and symbols, felt like their brain was being untangled and unraveled. Worst of all was teacher Joo-doh. If you slept, you were hit with a ruler. If you even looked like you might be cheated you would be sent outside and would be failed. Soo-won, however, felt rather comfortable in his situation. Joo-doh was a close friend of his fathers and tutored Soo-won during his elementary and middle school years. Soo-won had grown accustomed to the tight and stressful atmosphere. He finished his test easily and triple checked it. When the bell rang he turned it in, said a friendly goodbye to the teacher, and went off to his next class. 

The next tests that followed Soo-won finished effectively. He indeed had studied hard and struggled with none of them, but even Soo-won was tired after 5 tests, one after another, in only one day. When the bell rang, signalling the end of class, Soo-won turned his last test in and let out a large sigh of relief. His shoulders ached from stress, and his backpack felt especially heavy with textbooks today. He looked forward to home. He was putting on his outdoor shoes when Yona approached him with Hak by her side.

"Soo-won!" She smiled brightly, "Are you ready?"

"Huh?" He blinked at her cluelessly, "Oh that's right! Where are we going?" 

"To a party!" Yona replied enthusiastically. Soo-won paused for a moment. "Excuse me?" He asked. "Lily's holding a party at her home to celebrate the end of the exams. I really want to go. Wouldn't it be fun to go together?"

"Is your father okay with this?" Soo-won asked. Yona paused, "He's won't be home for a while, so it doesn't mater." She said nonchalantly. "Besides, Hak said it'd be easier to look after me if you're with us, so you should come."

"A party..." Soo-won sighed. A high school party with immature students meant the chance of alcohol and trouble. Surely his father would scold him for going, but just this once, Soo-won figured he could make an exception. "We won't stay any longer then till 5 PM, okay?" He said, and Yona eagerly nodded. 

"Babysitting really isn't my style. If Soo-won's going to be with you, then I can just leave, right?" Hak said, pointing to the exit of the school. "No!" Yona yelped, "It won't be the same if it's not the three of us." She said, her face red with embarrassment. Hak looked down at her, his inner thoughts processing as he looked at her face. "Okay..." Happiness flickered in his eyes.

"You two are such good friends," Soo-won sighed, "Well, we should get going, shouldn't we?"

Yona and Hak smiled in unison as Yona spoke, "Yes!"

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write more but then I had to go to bed. Then I woke up lazy and now I'm just going to post what I have.
> 
> So I tried to make it more Soo-won x Yona then most my other writings, but I couldn't find it in myself to rush the moments. Now that Soo-won doesn't have a literal Kingdom to take care of, maybe he can be good friends and Yona and Hak again...
> 
> and maybe something a little more than friends, maybe.


	5. A Pretty Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona and Soo-won spending time together as children. I stray off of the canon of the story because I can't be bothered to have my facts right.

A few days had passed since Yona's mother passed away, and the little Princess was deeply hurt yet stayed strong. Only with Soo-won was she able to show her true feelings of grief. Soon, her adoration for her dear friend Soo-won grew into something more. The way he held her hand at night sent her heart afire. The warmth of his embrace reddened her cheeks. His voice sent tinkles down her back. Both Yona and Soo-won were only children, but Yona was sure. She loved Soo-won.

There was no question about her feelings, she understood them and accepted them. What bothered her was what she was suppose to do with these feelings. Her pounding heart, flushing cheeks, and uncontrollable desire to be with him was overwhelming. She didn't know what to do with herself when he came around. She wanted to run and hide from him, but she also wanted to cherish his company. Bewildered by her heart and its powerful hold over her mind, Yona confronted the only other close friend she had: Hak. Unfortunately for her, he was not of much help. "Just confess," He had said, as if it was nothing at all. "Just confess?" She repeated to herself, long after he had left, in the solitude of her own room. She stood besides her window with a view of calming green mountains and dying sky.

"Should I confess?" She muttered quietly, looking onto the rampaging fire of the setting sun. 

"Confess to who?" 

Yona whirled around, her red hair sprawled around her head like a blazing red halo. Crystal purple eyes met Soo-won's, and in the flaming light that flooded the room, his seemed to gleam with red and blue like hell and heaven. 

"Yona?" He took a step forward and Yona's mind winded and twirled. 'How long had it been since he asked his last question? Was she staring at him for that entire time? Does he think I'm a creep??'

"No!" She shrieked, her hands flying to her lips immediately. "I mean," She breathed heavily, sweat thickly rolling down her cheeks; she hoped Soo-won didn't notice how wet and sticky she felt. "I'm normal, it's okay."

 "Are you sure?" He was close now, his warm hand against his forehead and his face close to hers. His eyes were full of worry and care. He had easily sensed her discomfort and spoke in a soft and gentle voice, like Soo-won would often do. "You can tell me if something's wrong, Yona... I'm here for you." He said, his hands cupping her cheeks.

Maybe it was his benign smile or his familiar, luring voice. Yona found all her fears and anxieties wash away like a rainy day. "Soo-won..." She started, reaching up and placing her hands on his. "I... like you."

Soo-won's expression froze in place, his body was still like stone. His eyes had glossed over like ice covering the deep, mysterious creatures that lurked underneath.

Yona knew. He didn't feel the same. Still, despite all odds being against her, despite the threat of rejection and isolation, she had to continue what she stared. 

"Ever since we became friends, I knew I liked you more then anyone else. What you've done for me, and just you being you... It's all wonderful in my eyes. When I see you I can't help but feel happy, but afraid." Yona's voice was strong as she carried out her feelings, released at last. Yet, her body trembled with fear, and her wide eyes glistened with worry. "I know... that you don't see me the same way Soo-won. I don't blame you for it, I don't hate you for it. You don't have to love me the way I do you..." 

Her eyes burned with a pure love. "But please know... I have feelings for you."

 

Soo-won didn't know what to say. Her eyes were so full of worry and fear, yet she seemed to burn so brightly. So brilliantly. Perhaps it was selfish, but he wanted to hold that unwavering flame in his palms, watching it grow forever and ever. 

"Yona..." Her name fell from his lips, and he took a step forward. His hands traveled from her warm cheeks to behind her neck, and he pulled her close. He cradled her gently in his arms, feeling her tremble against him. She shuddered and shook, and he knew she was crying.

"Were you that afraid...? Yona?" His voice was so warm and soft.

Yona pressed her eyes into his soft clothes, letting the tears soak through the fabric. "I... thought that we might not be able to be friends," Her voice was strained, "I thought- I..." She trailed off in between her sobs, struggling through her emotions to speak. Soo-won already knew from her few words, so he gently brushed her curly red hair with his fingertips. "It's okay Yona," He murmured, "It's all going to be okay." He caressed her head, still in patient waiting. Her sobs slowly slowed, and when Soo-won heard her sniffling come to an end, he pulled away gently.

He held her at arm's length, his hands softly resting on her shoulders. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears, but they were clear and trusting as she gazed at him. 

"Yona..." He said, "I will always be by your side... I won't let you feel these feelings alone."

Her heart beat heavily in her chest with painful happiness. Tears began to fill her eyes once again, but she kept them at bay. "Thank you..." She whispered in a quiet voice, tired from crying. 

He reached over and took her hands, holding them softly in his. He gave her a small smile, encouraging Yona to give one of her own back.

She was a burning passion like the Sun, and he was a calm light like the Moon. When they came together, they created  _dawn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh~ Finally finished it. I really had to force myself to write this one since I really struggle with seeing the Soo-won x Yona ship. Still, I enjoyed it.
> 
> It's cute.
> 
> c:c:


End file.
